


Rule of Three

by l_e_crivainsolitaire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Blood, Call me Viktor, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Violence, lots of crying i guess, some anxiety, some blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_e_crivainsolitaire/pseuds/l_e_crivainsolitaire
Summary: Yuuri learns how to lead the Katsuki Group, but Mari promises to break him.





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can do it, I swear it.” Yuuri speaks, feeling determined all of a sudden.  
> “Young and untested, but ignorant and naive of our way of life.” His father continues, and Yuuri’s heart sinks. He curses how fragile his feelings are. “From now on, Mari will prepare you for your role as the new head of the Katsuki Group. Listen to her well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it took forever to write and this is the condensed version. OTL. Please note that there are time jumps here and there. I didn't want to explain EVERYTHING in detail. I thought it would bog down the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it though. Thank you for your interest.

“He’s not ready,” Yuuri’s mother says. Her voice is quiet but sure—a slap to the face as far as Yuuri is concerned. But what she says doesn’t matter, because his father, Toshiya Katsuki, the head of the Katsuki Group is going to name Yuuri his heir. Yuuri could laugh. It is a bad decision, but he lets his father do it. The feeling of acceptance and perhaps pride that he can feel from his father is enough to disregard his thoughts that tells him he’s a failure.

But… “You’re right, he’s not.” His father agrees. Yuuri shifts from his position, tense, nervous, and uncomfortable. Mari, beside him is still, eyes forward and blinks only a few times. “My health isn’t the best. The group has known this for some time.” His father sips at sake he shouldn’t be drinking. 

“You,” he points at Yuuri, “have wasted enough time playing outside of Japan. Now that you’re back from America, it’s time for you to learn about this lifestyle.” He stands and walks over to an alcove that displayed the  _ Tetsuyama _ —a proud symbol of the Katsuki clan passed down from generation to generation. 

“This katana has been with the Katsuki clan for decades. Like it’s name, it exudes a quiet, immovable strength—qualities we embody as a group.” He carefully places the sword on the table in front of them. The design is simple. Black lacquered wood for the scabbard—it still shines nicely due to restoration—and the handle is wrapped with sharkskin. Yuuri has seen the sword unsheathed so many times before and knows it is still sharp. The blade itself doesn’t have decoration, but their Katsuki name is carefully engraved near the hilt. “Can you embody the strengths of the Katsuki Group, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri shudders, he doesn’t know but he knows what answer his father is looking for. “Yes,” his voice isn’t convincing, so he repeats, louder and with conviction. “Yes. I can.” 

At this, Yuuri swears Mari scoffed but when he looks at her, she’s still looking forward.  _ Immovable _ . Yuuri reaches out to touch the katana, but his father draws it away. 

“The sword is not for the head.” His voice is stern but not angry. “It is for the head’s right hand to wield.” He hands he katana to Mari and this time, she moves. Her hands wrap around the scabbard—she unsheathes it to look a the engraving on the inside before placing it back on the table. Yuuri doesn’t understand what’s happening, so he stays silent. He doesn’t need any reminders how isolated he has been from the family. 

Yuuri’s father stands again, returning the katana to the alcove. He motions for his children to stand and they do. “You are young and untested, Yuuri.” He starts, eyes dark—behind it all the expectations Yuuri knows he has to fulfill. 

“I can do it, I swear it.” Yuuri speaks, feeling determined all of a sudden. 

“Young and untested, but ignorant and naive of our way of life.” His father continues, and Yuuri’s heart sinks. He curses how fragile his feelings are. “From now on, Mari will prepare you for your role as the new head of the Katsuki Group. Listen to her well.” 

With that, he leaves. Yuuri’s mother, sitting forgotten at the end of the table sighs deeply. “Mari,” she says, “please leave me with your brother for a moment.” Mari glances at me and raises an eyebrow, but she says nothing, nods and walks out, closing the sliding doors behind her. 

Yuuri’s mother motions for him to sit, and he does. “How do you feel,” she asks. 

“Ready.” Yuuri answers without thinking and his mother laughs. 

“You’re not. You know this in your heart.” She pours herself some sake and drinks it in one go. “Stop pretending and maybe you’ll feel better.” Another shot of sake, “I know my son and his heart is too soft.” 

She’s not wrong, Yuuri thinks. But he can’t let her see that. “I’m ready,” is all he could say.

 

**++**

 

Mari walks around Yuuri’s room, arms crossed with a face Yuuri can’t read. 

“Have you decided on what to do?” Mari swipes a finger across a shelf on his desk. She rubs her fingers together and frowns. She’s displeased, Yuuri can tell, but he ignores the dissatisfaction she feels about his messy room.

“No,” he says, feeling the weight of Mari’s presence in his room. She’s here to teach, Yuuri’s thoughts nag. As much as he doesn’t want to admit he knows nothing, how could he learn. “I don’t know where to start.” He finally says. Mari, leans over him and quickly reads the information on Yuuri’s desk. 

“A firearms shipment,” she sighs. “Start with what our role is. Are we receiving the shipment, are we sending it, or are we just a middle man?” 

Yuuri flips through his notes. “Middle man,” he says. He’s not quite familiar with the clients they’ll be working with, then again, he didn’t really know anything. “Shipment will come from Tachibana Group near the coast and sent to the Nagatomi in Tokyo.” 

Mari is still, her head thinking. She looks at Yuuri and gives him a small smile—it’s mocking. Mari has already made a plan. “What do you think you should do now?” 

“Know who they are,” Yuuri questions. 

“You tell me, brother. You’re the one being trained, not me.” Mari puts a firm hand on his shoulder, gripping hard enough to make Yuuri twist away. She leans forward, whispering in his ear, “I’m  _ sure  _ you’ll do well.” Mari straightens out and pats Yuuri’s back. “I’ll see you later.”  

 

**++**

 

Yuuri had been learning about the clients, trying to find a way to make sure he will be able to deliver on his task. The Tachibana Group use their fishing business as a front—but they’re known to have good connections with the local government, enough that the Tachibana heir works as a firefighter. On the other hand, the Nagatomi Group is nasty business. Their  _ oyabun  _ is ambitious and blood thirsty, not having any qualms with beating and murdering his own men. The Tachibana’s and the Nagatomi’s are reluctant allies, drawn together by circumstance rather than mutual respect. It is a tense situation. Yuuri’s wrong move can send two armed factions against each other—a bloodbath in Katsuki territory. It would cost them so much.

A sickness grows in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach. There is more riding on his performance than he expected.  _ I’m ready _ . He remembers himself saying and how he wishes he could take it back. Such thinking mattered so little now. The Tachibana Group sent the shipment out a fews weeks ago. It was smuggled onto a cargo ship and with a little bit of bribery, the shipment was secretly squirreled away into a safe location. Yuuri, in a few days, will be moving it to the Nagatomi Group in Tokyo. 

He’d have to arrange someone to take it to Tokyo—from outside. Someone that can’t be connected to the Katsuki Group. Tokyo is a long drive, if the chance that the truck is stopped by police even once, it would be all over. The least Yuuri can do is erase any shred of evidence that would connect the Tachibana’s and Nagatomi’s to the Katsuki. They want a middleman and it’s exactly what their gonna get. Still, Yuuri worries it’s not good enough. He has qualms about letting an innocent civilian get caught up in the middle of it.

Yuuri paces around the room, feeling the space get smaller and smaller as time passes by. That sickness he had been feeling bubbles up and he thinks he’ll vomit. Yuuri lets everything dull, a buzzing in his head that intensifies with every thought he makes. All the worst-case scenarios play out in his head—all the dead ends, the failures, the—! 

He’s not breathing, so he heaves and desperately sucks in air. His eyes water as he struggles to stay standing. Yuuri crumples to the floor.  _ Yuuri, breath _ . He buries his face in his hands, forcing himself to take in longer breaths. His mouth is dry, his face tear streaked. He is lucky he is in his room, and not where everyone can see him look so weak. 

Lying on the floor, Yuuri spreads his arms and legs open, staring at a spot on the ceiling. His mind blurs and buzzes again, this time, from a headache forming just underneath his left eye. Shipment be damned. He didn’t care anymore. He’ll proceed with his first plan. 

 

**++**

 

“What did you do?” Mari’s gaze is cold. She’s standing by their father, arms crossed. Yuuri’s father grunts to keep Mari quiet and she does. Mari might be tough, but their father is something else. 

“At least thirty of the Nagatomi Group is dead, about ten more are in the hospital,” Yuuri’s father is eating his dinner, chewing slowly to savor it. “And they are still looking through the rubble.” 

“What?” Yuuri pales, he fidgets where he stands, glancing at Mari who only raises an eyebrow, but there is a scowl on her face. “I don’t understand, what happened?” 

Yuuri’s father slams his fists on the table, clattering the plate and spilling the sake that he was drinking. “ _ You  _ tell me.”

Yuuri looks back at his sister and she does nothing to help him. “I—I hired a mover, outside of the Katsuki Group just in case the shipment gets stopped. I didn’t want anything linking us between the two. It’s—why what happened?” He swallows, but he is finding his throat dry and his breathing shortened.  _ Not now, please _ . He thinks, his heartbeat going faster. 

“Did you even stop and think about who you are hiring?” Mari chimes in, a cut in her voice. “You hired Shigino—stupid mistake. How could you have not known.” Whatever calm Mari normally carries is gone, she’s shouting. But she was right, Shigino… Yuuri tries to remember. The Pink Rose—sweet tongue with dangerous thorns. Yuuri didn’t know it was him. 

“Shigino is contracted by the Tachibana’s. He took the shipment off route and planted a bomb. It detonated inside the main house of the Nagatomi’s and killed his son.” Mari continues. “Who do you think will be blamed for that? Who was suppose to get that shipment there without a problem?” 

Yuuri doesn’t bother trying to hide his horror and sinks to his knees. “Me.” He’s shaking and he can’t stop the panic from setting in. 

“No,” Yuuri’s father bellows, sweeping everything from the table. Mari jumps out of the way and everything comes crashing to the floor—broken glass everywhere. “It’s all of us. The whole clan. We’ll be blamed for this and make an enemy out of Nagatomi.” His arm is bleeding, Yuuri notices, and almost cries out. 

Toshiya Katsuki turns to Mari and points a finger at her, “you were suppose to help him. Fix this.” He stomps away, leaving Yuuri alone with Mari. 

“Mari, I'm sorry,” Yuuri’s voice is barely a whisper. When he looks at her, he tries not to gasp. His sister’s brows are knitted, her mouth down-turned. She would look angry, but her eyes swell with a look he's never seen on her before. 

“Mari,” he calls softly.  She doesn't say anything and tears fall from her eyes as she walks out to follow their father, shaking her head. 

 

**++**

 

Toshiya Katsuki is man who is hard-faced and strong. He doesn’t compromise, but he gives chances. Yuuri, gets another—with hesitation and a lot of encouragement from his mother. Mari still stands by Yuuri as a guide. She’s become much more helpful, offering more advice and encouragement. Telling him what to do. It’s nice to know what is expected of him, but Yuuri knows he’s not learning this way. He has to make his own decisions and create his own plans. 

The second task his father gives him has him working with the Bratva—specifically a former member who is cautiously and dangerously selling secrets of his previous employer, Yakov Feltsman. The first time they met, Yuuri thought the Russian was arrogant, swaggering into the room with his head held high. But a few words with him and Yuuri changed his mind completely. Viktor Nikiforov has every reason to walk into a room with bravado—he has the skill to prove it. 

They worked together for months, gathering and planning on how to extract information from Yakov’s mistress, Lilia Baravnoskaya. Now that they’re close to getting things done, the two of them sit cross legged between stacks of  documents in Yuuri’s study.  

“She’s socialite,” Viktor speaks quietly, a hand brushing against Yuuri’s cheek to sweep a strand away from his face. Viktor has a habit, Yuuri thinks, of touching without thought, but he allows it anyway, “with a sharp tongue and a head for politics. She knows how to keep secrets and knows how to get them.” 

“How do you get a woman like that talking?” Yuuri stares at Baravnoskaya’s picture. She’s tall and slender, beautiful with a hardness in her face that reminds Yuuri of his father. 

Viktor takes the picture from him and purses his lips. “She hasn’t been seeing him recently and their affair is quite private. Perhaps, a bit of seducing will do the trick?” He smiles at Yuuri, “you can do that, seducing comes easy to you, I’m sure.”  

Yuuri looks away quickly, his face getting hot, “don’t tease me.” 

“I’m not,” Viktor’s eyes stare, so vivid and bright. Yuuri squirms under his gaze, a damning silence between them. “But you know what, I don’t think Lilia would be into younger men.”

“So, maybe  _ you  _ should do it.” Yuuri says.

“No,” Viktor replies without hesitation—Yuuri ignores whatever meaning his head is putting into a simple word.  

“Then what?” Yuuri is exasperated, their deadline is coming up soon. He had to get something in play. There are several scenarios this could play out, Yuuri can try and bribe her. Baravnoskaya is a wealthy woman, but sometimes, the rich want more, it’s just a matter of figuring out what she wants that she can’t quite get. Though, that would take time. It is easier and far more efficient to use Viktor’s resources and put together something strong enough to use for blackmail. 

“How is Baravnoskaya’s relationship with her husband,” Yuuri asks, a plan forming quietly in the back of his mind. 

Viktor rummages through a pile of documents and hands Yuuri a photograph. “This is Alexei Egorov—one of the _nouveau riche_ of Russia. His father was a farmer and he took that and built an empire around it, now he makes sure everyone knows how much money he has.” He leans back to rest his back against the desk drawers. “Lilia’s relationship with him was genuine at first, but Alexei slowly let his _hobbies_ take over his marriage. The  _ gosphozha _ is not happy with it, obviously, but Alexei’s money keeps her above her peers. She won’t part with that so easily. Especially not for Yakov.”

“What’s Egorov’s vice?” 

Viktor hands Yuuri another picture, it’s blurry, but it’s pretty clear what Egorov is doing. Naked bodies are tangled with each other—both men and women. Some of them are tied up and orifices here and there are either filled with fingers or a cock. Yuuri knows he’s red, so he keeps his head down. He hands the picture back to Viktor who gives him a wink. 

“Then let’s use that,” Yuuri says quickly, embarrassed but excited at the prospect of a plan— _ his  _ plan—coming together. “Contact your people, have them get as many compromising photos as they can of Alexei Egorov. Even the little things.”

Viktor hums, a smile on his face. “By the time my people are done, Lilia will hand Yakov over in a heartbeat.” 

That night, Yuuri went over his plan. Again, the seed of doubt plants itself and Yuuri feels his chest tighten. “Hah—!” He clutches his chest and falls to the floor with a thud.  _ Stop _ . He tells himself. He’s going to throw up.  _ “I’m  _ sure _ you’ll do well _ ,” he remember’s Mari’s words and shakes his head. He has to correct his mistakes. Yuuri grasps the edge of his desk and makes himself stand, but he slips and falls hard. He groans, rubbing his elbow. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor is at his door, panic in his eyes. He sits Yuuri up and leans him against the wall. “What happened?” 

“Sorry,” Yuuri takes a deep breath in, he feels hot. “Happens sometimes…”

Viktor says nothing, but he pushes Yuuri’s hair back. Yuuri jerks from the touch and for a moment, Viktor stops. “Ah...sorry.” Yuuri gives Viktor a dazed and tired smile—an expression he’s not proud of. 

“Sorry,” Viktor laughs, Yuuri knows it’s forced. “Habits.” 

“It’s—it’s okay. You can...touch me.” A decision, Yuuri thinks, he won’t regret. They sleep in Yuuri’s room that night, hands clasped together like lovers would. 

 

**++**

 

Viktor will be gone for a while, meanwhile, Yuuri has to keep proving himself. He has set his eyes on the Sochi Olympics. And based on what Viktor has been sending to him from Russia, there are certain events Yuuri can maximize winnings on—if he places his bets carefully. His father disapproved of it, saying it was too risky and put the Katsuki Group in the eyes of more than just Yakov’s people. But when the first winnings came in without any trouble, his father began to accept it little by little.

“Yuuri,” his father says in his gruff voice. “I’ll allow you to continue.”

“Father!” Mari protests, “this can only go so far. A temporary gain in funds—!”

Their father raises a hand, “Mari is right, Yuuri.”

“I know,” Yuuri can’t stop himself from fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “But if I can do this with the olympics, I can do this with anything.” 

Before Mari could give a retort, their father speaks. “I’ll support you, Yuuri. But know this, if this goes wrong…” He pauses, making sure to look Yuuri in the eyes. “You’re not my son.” 

 

**++**

 

“It’s a success!” Viktor mutters, burying his face into Yuuri’s neck. It’s been so long— _ no, not really _ . But it feels that way so Yuuri lets Viktor touch him so intimately. “She gave me information about Yakov and we have her on our side.” He leans back and Yuuri tries to avoid looking him in the eyes. Viktor’s eyes are too bright and it still brings a discomfort to Yuuri’s face. 

“Can we start then, on getting Yakov to work with us?” It’s tempting to keep moving with the luck that’s starting to look Yuuri’s way, but he knows it’s even more important now than ever to make the next move carefully. 

“Whatever you desire, Yuuri,” Viktor grins, his hands slides up Yuuri’s arms— _ an innocent gesture?  _ Or something more? Yuuri doesn’t want to think of it and just returns Viktor’s grin. 

Yuuri’s heart is full—of what, he doesn’t know. He doesn't care. All he wants to do is tell Viktor how happy he is, but words are not enough. He settles on putting a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, “thank you, Viktor.” Then in a split second, he pushes everything from his mind and takes a risk—he’s been lucky so far. “I think...we make a great partnership. Do you agree?” Viktor nods slowly. 

“If you’re not going back to the Bratva—” Yuuri frowns, realizing his hand is shaking. He clasps his hands together. “I—if you’re not going back to the Bratva, stay with me.  _ Here _ , as my equal. If...you want.” 

Viktor doesn’t say anything and Yuuri’s stomach is doing leaps. He regrets it immediately, of course Viktor wouldn’t want that. He’s too good—but Yuuri doesn’t want to let go. Maybe he can ask if he can join the Bratva with Viktor instead. Before he knows it, he feels his eyes water. 

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor whispers. Yuuri jerks his head up, looking Viktor in the eyes.  _ He’s lying _ . “Please.” Yuuri can barely hear him.

“I—!” Yuuri gasps, if Viktor is using him— _ stop _ . Yuuri frowns, pushing away. The barrage of thoughts that cloud and confuse him envelopes him. 

_ Don’t trust Viktor!  _

_ Don’t trust Victor! _

_ Don’t trust—!  _

“Yes,” Yuuri nods, closing the gap between them. Never has Yuuri tasted something so sweet and bitter. 

 

**++**

 

“Alexei Egorov and Lilia Baranovskaya are dead.” Mari announces, she throws a file in Yuuri’s face, he flinches. “Whatever advantage we had is gone.” Mari storms out of the room. Photos scatter his room, the file spread open on his floor. Yuuri collects them carefully, putting them in a stack. He has never seen Mari this angry, but he understood why quickly. The file contains a news clipping of Alexei Egorov’s secret hobby—social suicide that the Russian will not recover from. Lilia Baranovskaya, with her pride ruined and reputation in tatters, saw no other way but to take her own life. There were pictures, but Yuuri refused to look at them. Whatever they needed Yakov for was a plan gone awry.

 

**++**

 

Toshiya Katsuki’s health is deteriorating, but he maintains a dignity that embodies the  _ Tetsuyama _ . He stands proud above his subordinates and Yuuri feels good standing next to him. Yuuri catches Viktor’s gaze in the back—a twinkle in his eyes. 

Yuuri’s father interrupts the feast, calling for a toast. “Brothers!” His voice commanding. “Today I want to celebrate my son—Yuuri!” The people cheer and Yuuri feels a little proud. “He took on difficult tasks and learned from them. Today, he will be taking on a bigger task.” 

They toast and drink to Yuuri’s health and success. There is chatter for a moment, but it dies down quickly when Yuuri’s father raises his hand again. “As you all know, my health is getting worse. It is only right, that I will leave the group in capable hands before I pass.” 

There is an uncomfortable silence—talk of the  _ oyabun’s  _ death is no light matter. But everyone is listening intently for at this moment, his words will change the Katsuki Group. 

“On this day, I formally hand over the Katsuki Group...” Yuuri’s father looks him in the eyes, dark as always, “to my daughter, Mari.” The cheers and congratulations dull and Yuuri stares into nothing. His heart beats loudly and he turns to his mother who neither smiles nor frowns. It’s a dream, isn’t it? Yuuri’s thoughts run wild. He looks over at Viktor who looks as surprised as he was.  _ No, not surprise _ — _ pity _ — _ don’t. Talk to him, don’t assume _ . He scolds himself. Yuuri looks over to his sister, she’s hiding a confident smile.  

Why didn’t anyone tell him?

“Yuuri,” his father’s voice calls, snapping him back to his present. “I'll be sending you to Hasetsu—you'll be running the business there. You'll have your own people. Whatever documents you have on Yakov, you won't be needing those. Give them to Mari later.” Yuuri nods, cold sweat on his palms. Everything went by like a blur. He doesn’t remember congratulating his sister or saluting her. He doesn’t remember the feast and whatever conversations he made. He doesn’t remember because he doesn’t want to. 

_ Why didn’t anyone tell him?  _

“Yuuri,” Mari puts a hand to his shoulder.

“Yes,” Yuuri snaps his head up, a small gasp escapes his lips. They’re alone, the room is brightly lit and doesn’t hide any of Mari’s expressions—a most terrifying sight. 

Mari takes his hand into her own and he flinches—unsure of her gentle hand. She hides a smile, knowing he’s terrified. 

“Yuuri,” she says, touching his pinky. “Have you seen  _ yubitsume  _ in person before?” 

“No.” He breathes.  _ She’ll break it.  _ His thoughts scream and as if Mari could hear what he’s thinking, she wraps her hand around his pinky. Yuuri tries to twist away from but she has a strong grip on his wrist. The panic sets in now. Yuuri pushes away. 

“Wait,” he pleads. She bends his pinky backwards. When he cries out, she lets go. Yuuri clasps his hands together and moves away from his sister, it’s getting harder to breath and he feels like clawing at his throat. He has to see Viktor.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to do it,” she says, disgust in her voice. Then she holds up three fingers. “Listen,” she commands.

Yuuri nods, his throat dry. 

“I will take three things from you,” she closes the gap between them and she smiles. It sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine, a terror burrowing itself in the pit of his stomach. “I will take three things from you, and it will break you.”

 

**Part One | End**

~~_ Pride. _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ I used Katsuki Group instead of Katsuki-gumi just because it looked neater.  
> \+ The Tachibana Group and the heir is a direct reference to the Tachibana family of Free!  
> \+ Yes, Shigino is indeed, Kisumi. Pink Rose--ha!  
> \+ The Nagatomi Group is a reference to Samurai Champloo.  
> \+ Alexei Egorov is an original character. Also, Egorov apparently takes its roots from the word "farmer" or "farm."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have a fairly large group of people.” Mari doesn’t drink sake , instead she’s drinking barley tea. “But it’s disgusting how many foreigners you’ve hired. How do you expect to keep allegiance with these people?”
> 
> Yuri glances at Viktor, wondering if he had picked up on what Mari was saying. He didn’t seem alarmed but Yuuri decides to tell him later. “Don’t worry about me, sister.” Yuuri has lost his appetite—not that he had much of one earlier in the evening. “I’ve got my ways.”
> 
> She almost laughs—scoffs is more like it. “Don’t tell me you sleep with all your foreign hires.” Yuuri feels blood drain from his face and a cold sweat collects at his palms. “Not that I care,” Mari continues. “Just remember you’re still a Katsuki. Your movements are completely watched.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I edited it. OTL. 
> 
> UPDATE 2: I have been thinking about it for a while, but I just had to draw tattooed Yuuri--it's at the very end. 
> 
> It took me forever! I actually did drafts for both this chapter and the last one because I wanted to make sure it made sense. I think it does... well... it took me a while because I was also reading a lot of fluffy Victuuri ffs and like...I was influenced by it. Lol. Kind of? It's kind of fluffy I guess. For like a minute. 
> 
> Also, I also feel a little insecure about the writing style. Idk if I'm in love with it, but whatever. I am writing for my needs and for those who dig it, thank you!
> 
> Ugggh. So last chapter:
> 
> +Yuuri fails at what he's asked to do.  
> \+ Yuuri meets Viktor--there's a relationship there.  
> \+ Papa Katsuki does a 180 and decides to pass on the torch to the more capable Mari. 
> 
> In this chapter:
> 
> +UGH.

 

Hasetsu is a quiet town, peaceful with a population of elderly and older adults. There are a few teenagers here and there, even less children. Yuuri doesn’t mind his life here, taking care of the Katsuki Hot Springs—under a different name of course. In the past year, Yuuri’s father saw talent in the way Yuuri quietly grew the Katsuki wealth through illegal gambling. It is a small job, but even Mari admits it made a difference. Soon, Yuuri was tasked with collecting information from people—he and Viktor made a good pair. And along with Yuuri’s new and diverse crew, he is able to extend his reach beyond Japan.

There’s Phichit Chulanont—a man from Thailand with a clever tongue, blessed with a touch of charm. He can manipulate with the very best and get what he needs just from a few words here and there. Then there’s Seung-Gil Lee, the quiet and stoic Korean man. Not talkative at all, but his connections with Korea are strong and stable. Christophe Giacometti was recommended by Viktor. A man of seduction, behind it a brutal force. Unfortunately, Christophe is contracted, but it did give Yuuri a reliable, yet admittedly strange,  alliance with the Swiss.

They were later joined by others, Jean-Jacques Leroy—JJ for short, designated middleman between North American crime organizations and the Katsuki Group. Guang Hong Ji from China is the apparent son of a leader in the 14K Triad. He’s still learning, but he’s showing growth in political wit. Lastly, the Crispino Siblings from Italy—not only do they have strong ties with Rosa Rossa mob in Italy, they were allied with Czech Republic’s Emil Nekola.

Despite all the connections he has access to, Mari reminds him of one thing: “They’re not _your_ connections.” She’s right. He simply hired those with established connections. If they decide working with Yuuri is no longer beneficial, they could leave and Yuuri will be left with nothing. Still, his father praises his work and _that_ was enough. Mari may have the title, but their father’s influence from the sidelines is stronger still.

 

**++**

 

Celestino Cialdini is a kind man with kind eyes. Yuuri has never had a problem with him and they’ve always been amicable. Of course, Celestino never worked _for_ the _yakuza_ —Yuuri couldn’t allow it, but the man allied with Yuuri a while back when the Crispino Siblings recommended him as a contact in Italy. Unfortunately, Celestino got too close and as a result fled to Japan under Yuuri’s protection.

Celestino Cialdini is a kind man with kind eyes and addictions. In the few months he has been in Japan, he has incurred a debt past what Yuuri is willing to provide. The Crispino Siblings pay off some, but for the most part washes their hands of him.

So Yuuri goes to collect what he knows Cialdini doesn’t have.

It goes fine. Cialdini knows Yuuri is a man who can compromise and make logical decisions. And he’s right of course. Maybe.

“I could send you back to the Moretti’s, I know they’re dying to get their hands on you.” Yuuri says. He would never, but Yuuri’s not beneath making false threats if it can get him what he needs.

“I know I’m overstaying my welcome, but _please_ give me a chance,” Cialdini implores. He runs a hand through his hair. Yuuri can see him thinking. “How much do I owe you?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, “about thirty million yen or so. That’s about two hundred fifty thousand euro’s if you need a conversion. It’s a lot of money.”

“It is,” Cialdini is pale. He’s thinking again and he stammers out half sentences and half ideas. “Let me work it off.” He blurts.

“Work off _thirty million_ yen?” Yuuri is skeptical. “You’d have to earn it the hard way—no gambling.”

“No gambling,” Cialdini promises. “I’ll work for you, and I’ll keep away from the parlors.”

Yuuri thinks on this for a moment, it makes sense to take him in as a lackey. Despite the addiction to gambling, Cialdini is good at what he does—he also hasn’t completely burned his connections in Italy. “Fine,” Yuuri decides. “I’ll let you pay off your debt this way.”

But Yuuri isn’t beneath making real threats either.

“I don’t mind having you work with us if need be,” Yuuri starts, taking Cialdini’s hand. “But I do like my people loyal. Don’t make me choose the Moretti, Cialdini.”

 

**++**

 

Viktor is kissing Yuuri’s naked back, whispering compliments and his desire to fuck. Yuuri’s not in the mood, but he gives Viktor a quick kiss anyway. “Mari is coming,” Yuuri sighs deeply (Viktor groans at this) buttoning a dress shirt because knowing Mari, she’d probably make snide comments if Yuuri’s not wearing something appropriate. It would be the first time in a long time since Mari visited the Hasetsu group and it would be the first time in a long time since Yuuri felt pressure to present himself well.

“How are you feeling?” Viktor stands behind Yuuri, hands moving up his shirt.

“Tired.” Yuuri knows lying to Viktor doesn’t really work. “I’m nervous she’ll tear down everything I’ve built like it was nothing.” Viktor doesn’t have anything good to say to that. But he loves that Viktor tries anyway.

“If she does, let’s run away together then.” This surprises Yuuri and the idea is nice. Nice but impossible. When Yuuri doesn’t reply, Viktor continues. “When your sister gets here, what role do you want me to play?”

Yuuri feels Viktor’s grin pressed to his neck. “Do whatever you want.”

“Ah, good.” Viktor kisses his neck, making sure to leave a mark visible enough to tease anyone who notices. “We’ll tell everyone I’m your lover then.” He’s joking, but Yuuri feels his face burn, because he knows people have been speculating. There were only so many times Viktor could spend the night in Yuuri’s room before people started noticing.

“Just,” Yuuri turns to face Viktor, finally having enough conviction to look straight into those bright blue eyes,  “stay by me.”

Viktor kisses him softly, “always.”

 

**++**

 

Yuuri has Viktor work with Phichit to make sure all businesses were in order. One small mistake and Mari won’t let him off the hook. Punishments under his sister are severe and quick. Preparations were underway—there would be a feast, to welcome the Katsuki head and of course Mari wants to check on everything Yuuri is working on—a conversation Yuuri isn’t looking forward to. Mari’s room is readied, in the opposite side of Yuuri’s own room. As much as he wasn’t ready to let Mari privy to his personal life, he also wasn’t going to stop Viktor from sleeping with him.

When Mari arrives in the evening, she’s accompanied by someone Yuuri doesn’t recognize. He’s young, blond, and pretty. Viktor whispers that the kid’s name is Yuri Plisetsky, born into the Bratva and took on the nickname _Tigr_ . Yuuri could laugh, but the scowl on the boy’s face is undeniably tiger-like. What he’s doing with Mari though, _that_ he doesn’t know. More importantly, not knowing what alliance the Bratva has with Mari is concerning.

“Mari,” Yuuri greets his sister at the banquet hall with an insincere smile, she returns it.

“Brother,” she nods, taking center of the small stage. She addresses Yuuri’s people and begins the feast with a toast to Yuuri. “May he forever do the Katsuki Group proud.” There’s condescending venom in her tone, but Yuuri ignores it. He’s good at that now.

As they ate, Mari keeps glancing around the banquet hall and Yuuri follows her eyes. “What is it,” he asks, suddenly annoyed.

“You have a fairly large group of people.” Mari doesn’t drink _sake_ , instead she’s drinking barley tea. “But it’s disgusting how many foreigners you’ve hired. How do you expect to keep allegiance with these people?”

Yuri glances at Viktor, wondering if he had picked up on what Mari was saying. He didn’t seem alarmed but Yuuri decides to tell him later. “Don’t worry about me, sister.” Yuuri has lost his appetite—not that he had much of one earlier in the evening. “I’ve got my ways.”

She almost laughs—scoffs is more like it. “Don’t tell me you sleep with _all_ your foreign hires.” Yuuri feels blood drain from his face and a cold sweat collects at his palms. “Not that I care,” Mari continues. “Just remember you’re still a Katsuki. Your movements are completely watched.”

The feast continues into the night with drinking and some singing. Some toasts here and there and lots of energetic chatter. The main table, however, is cold and quiet. Yuuri’s thankful no one really notices.

But then, Cialdini stands, holding on to who he is seated with to still himself. Yuuri looks to Viktor, worry on his face. “I want to toast my new boss, Yuuri!” His speech is slurred and the drink sloshes in his cup as he raises it for a toast. “He could have sent me back to Italy—to _die_ . But instead, he takes me in. Boss! I will work my whole life until I pay off my debt. I will _lay_ down my life. I promise you!” Yuuri feels sick to his stomach, unsure with how Mari would take this scene. He dares not look at her because he thinks her eyes are on him.    

“ _Salute_!” Cialdini finishes and the rest follows. Mari raises her own glass and gives Yuuri an icy stare.

“ _Salute_ , Yuuri.” She simply says.

When the feast is over and Mari demands to speak to Yuuri alone, she tells him one thing: Katsuki’s don’t compromise.

 

**++**

 

Codename: Sora. A young boy of eighteen, a NEET, a gambler, and a cheater. Yuuri was briefed last night that this boy uses an algorithm that allows him predict with near perfect accuracy the next set of play for _most_ online gambling games. Yuuri wants to know the algorithm and imitate it. Mari counters with, “why take the time to imitate when we have the real deal right here?”

Yuuri doesn’t argue because when Mari has her mind set on a plan, it will be delivered.

Sora fidgets, leg shaking, and hands constantly moving. He’s nervous, Yuuri thinks. Not that he blames him. Most people got nervous around _yakuza_ —even more so when the head of one is right there. The boy glances between Yuuri and Maari, as if trying to decide who he should address. Yuuri makes it easy for him.

“You’re starting your life of crime pretty young,” Yuuri crosses his arms across his chest, wondering if he is embodying his sister right now. The thought makes him a little uneasy.

Sora shrugs, “money is money.” He continues to fidget, shifting again and again for a comfortable position. “Right?”

“How do you do it,” Yuuri asks, now uncomfortable with his arms crossed.

Sora doesn’t buy into the questioning and crosses his own arms. “I’m sure you already know how.”

“I don’t have time for your clever mouth,” Mari is terse. “ _What_ do you use?’”

The kid shrugs. Yuuri notices the kid’s nerves seem to calm.

“Not gonna tell us?” Yuuri sighs, unsure how to approach this since Mari is here. If she wasn’t, he would have offered the kid some money. A contract and some assurance he’ll be okay. But Mari isn’t like Yuuri.

“Even if I explain it, it’s not like you’ll understand.” Sora has a cockiness that reminds Yuuri of his sister and he fears for the kid, because Mari will not let this slide.

“That’s true,” Yuuri nods, wanting to salvage any kind of life this kid will have after this encounter. “So, instead of you teaching us, why don’t you work for us instead?”

“I—” Sora licks his lips, looking between Yuuri and Phichit. “Why?”

Yuuri talks quickly, he sees Mari thinking. “It’s easier to just hire you than figure everything out. You get access to bigger jobs, we get money, of course _you_ get money...it’s a win-win situation, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, but I’d be _yakuza_.” Yuuri notices Sora sweating, his demeanor shaking.

“We can make it a verbal agreement,” Yuuri smiles. “With us, you’ll have protection—”

Sora stands up, shoving Yuuri away. “I've been fine without protection before, so I think I’ll be going.”

“Too bad,” Mari mocks disappointment. “I was really looking forward to working with you.” Sora starts to make his way out of the office, and Yuuri puts his hands up to let the kid pass.

"But I understand you want to protect your sister.” Mari’s voice is even, carefully laced with a threat no one can ignore. Sora stops in his tracks. Yuuri’s feels his stomach turn.

“She is quite cute, I’d want to make sure she’s safe too.” Mari takes out her phone and shows Sora a picture. “The little tiger took it.” Mari says, smiling. The picture is just initially of Plisetsky, showing off a shirt, but in the background, Sora’s sister is pictured carefully.

Yuuri watches Sora’s determination shatter and just make sure he’s completely broken, “so, let us know if you change your mind. It’s really fun working with us—there’s a lot of perks.” Mari finishes.

Many things are whispered about Mari, most are just rumors, some are exaggerations, but two things are true.

One. Mari will do anything to get what she wants.

And two. She doesn’t care how low she’ll go to achieve it.

When Sora decides to flee to China, Mari makes sure his sister never makes it there in one piece.

Yuri learns something about himself: He'll never allow himself to do something like this.

 

**++**

 

Yuuri is scared. He can feel the low moral going through the Hasetsu group. When he points this out to Mari, she laughs at this and merely states that this is how it’s suppose to be. Yuuri is scared. He doesn’t know what Mari is going to do while she’s here.

“Viktor,” Yuuri presses a palm to Viktor’s neck. “I need to talk to you, wake up.”

His eyes flutter open and Yuuri almost kisses him. “What is it?” Viktor murmurs, pushing hair away from his face. “Are you okay?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri repeats, running a finger down the bridge of Viktor's nose. “I think you should sleep in your room while Mari is here.”

This wakes Viktor. He sits up, brows knitted in worry. “What? Why?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri admits. “But something feels wrong. Mari’s making me nervous. I know she’s not going to do anything crazy—but...you never know. She’s too comfortable here already.”

“I don’t want to,” Viktor sighs, leaning forward to press his forehead against Yuuri’s. “But if you tell me to do it, I will.”

“I’m telling you to sleep in your own room—at least until Mari leaves.” Yuuri closes his eyes.

“Fine,” Viktor mutters, it’s petulant, so Yuuri ignores it. “Do I have to go tonight?”

Yuuri is silent, but he decides quickly. “No. Stay tonight.” It’s rare for Yuuri to make the first move, but he feels it’s right. He touches Viktor, hands ceaseless and touching everywhere. Viktor knows too well how to react to this and lets himself be taken.  

When Viktor sleeps in his own room the next night, Yuuri’s bed is cold. But if a lonely bed is what he needs to deal with while Mari is here, he’d rather have that than whatever Yuuri’s paranoia is making him think. He'll sleep better at night.

It’s a lie.

 

**++**

 

It’s past midnight when Plisetsky comes barging into Yuuri’s room, his iconic scowl plastered on his face. Yuuri almost reaches for a gun and Viktor appears right behind the kid, ready to do what he’s suppose to do.  

“The boss is calling for you,” Plisetsky says, hands up. Yuuri cautiously puts his gun away and Viktor does the same.

“You could have knocked.” Yuuri shook his head, quickly changing into something more appropriate.

“I could have,” Plisetsky challenges. Clearly, the kid had some sort of superior complex—or something. Viktor gives Yuuri a look and Yuuri acknowledges it with a small touch to his arm.

“Your toy can’t come.” Plisetsky steps in between Yuuri and Viktor.  

“Impossible,” Viktor crosses his arms, “I’m his bodyguard.”

Yuuri just puts a hand to Viktor’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to you later.” Yuuri knows the look of protest on Viktor’s face, so he gives his shoulder a squeeze. With a sigh, Viktor relents and says something in Russian towards Plisetsky. The kid retorts with a glower but nothing else.

 

They meet Mari in the back side of the bathhouse. It’s an area that’s being renovated so it’s still messy. The lights have already been put in and it’s fluorescent and harsh.  Yuuri makes a mental note to have the construction crew change it to something warmer. Mari barely spares them a glance when Yuuri walks in with Plisetsky.

“Which part of the bathhouse is this going to be,” she asks, walking around the room.

Yuuri feels uncomfortable with the question, as if she’s merely here to assess the facilities. “We’re building two rooms. A clay room and a second sauna.”

Mari nods approvingly, “good choices.”

“Yes, they're popular with Koreans—hopefully it catches on.” Yuuri replies, eyebrow raised and a frown settling on his lips. “What do you want Mari?”

“I want to teach you something.” Mari a small smirk on her lips. She turns towards Plisetsky and makes a motion with her hands. Plisetsky nods and leaves the room. When he comes back, he has a man tied up, a sack on his head.

“Mari,” Yuuri stammers, taking a step back. “What is this?” But he already knows. Mari pulls the sack off and reveals Cialdini’s swollen face. His right brow cut and bleeding.

“I learned that you are letting this man work for you in exchange for the debt he owes.” Mari grabs Cialdini’s face and forces his head towards Yuuri. “I didn’t mind it, but imagine my surprise when I learned you chose this addicted imbecile over an alliance with the Moretti’s. Tell me, Yuuri, which deal was better?”

There’s nothing to say. 

Cialdini’s eyes are pleading. He crawls to Yuuri, gasping. “Please, please,” his voice is short and soft. But the panic is there.

“Were you aware, Yuuri, that despite all _your_ kindness, Celestino squirrels away a portion of the money he collects? Did you know he’s deliberately ignoring _your_ authority and doing as he pleases?” Mari says behind him. Yuuri knew this, and let it happen. He knows Cialdini sends money to his mother in Italy. He let it happen because Yuuri has a good heart—or at least, it’s what he likes to believe. But then, “were you aware, that Celestino has been contacted by the Moretti. A promise of forgiveness if he gave up the whereabouts of the Crispino Siblings? Teach him a lesson Yuuri,” Mari says, stepping back.

With that, Yuuri learns his heart can only forgive so much. It’s quick and vicious. Yuuri kicks Cialdini’s face with a strength no one thought he had. Cialdini doesn’t have time to scream and he falls to his side, groaning. Blood mars Yuuri’s shoes—at least they’re not new, he thinks and it sends shivers down his spine.

“Is it true?” Yuuri finally speaks and Cialdini merely groans. The betrayal is crude and it burns a fire in Yuuri. He had never hurt someone before—not like _this_. It was naive for him to think it would always be that way. Yuuri slams his foot against Cialdini’s stomach and the man hunches.

“Yes,” Cialdini gasps, muttering confessions and remorse.

 _Teach him a lesson, Yuuri_.

And Yuuri does. Yuuri’s on his knees, straddling Cialdini’s chest and he lets his fists fly. Blow after blow, his hands grow numb and Cialdini stops screaming.

This is wrong, Yuuri thinks. But he doesn’t stop.  

The florescent light doesn’t hide Yuuri’s work, the deep red of Cialdini’s blood seeping into the wooden floors. Yuuri makes a mental reminder to have the construction crew change them.

“Nice work, Yuuri,” Mari says, he hears the triumphant smile on her lips. “What do want to do with him now? Poor man, I think you’ve beaten him to a concussion.”

Yuuri wants to throw up, but his breathing is ragged and Mari even puts a cold hand on his back. He wants to shake it off, but it’s strangely soothing. “Give him to the Moretti’s,” He gasps. Then he learns something new about himself, he can allow himself to do something like this. So he says, “send him in pieces.”

Mari is the one that makes the order and she forces Yuuri to watch what they do to Cialdini’s body.

 

**++**

 

Fog covers the bathroom mirror and Yuuri runs his hand over it, his face shocks him. Never has he seen himself look so calm, so— _emotionless_ . He tries to feel for a guilt that should gnaw at him, but it doesn’t come. Cialdini wasn’t a bad guy, just made terrible decisions. He should reap the consequences of those, Yuuri thinks. _It’s not my fault_ —he looks at his reflection, searching his own eyes for a person he never knew was there— _right?_

 _No_. Came an answer, rigid, logical, and assertive.

Then— _you enjoyed it, didn’t you?_

A small smirk appears on Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri wouldn’t let himself see it and drives his fist into his own reflection, shattering the glass. All he can see is blood.

He needs to see Viktor.

 

**++**

 

Viktor’s voice is raw.

“Yuu—ah!—ri,” his breath is shallow, head tossed back with his arms around Yuuri’s neck. He begs to be undone. But Yuuri’s not ready, he’s still chasing.

“Viktor,” Yuuri murmurs his own plea. “Just a little bit more, please.” He likes feeling Viktor around his cock, squeezing tightly with every thrust, taking him deeper and deeper. The fucking is rough, rougher than what they do, but Yuuri needs it.

And Viktor welcomes it, pressing kisses on the top of Yuuri’s head. Viktor hasn’t asked what’s wrong, but Yuuri knows he will later. He’s not ready right now.

“Yuuri—hah—ah!”

Yuuri feels Viktor’s orgasm and it’s not enough. He wants more. To go harder, to be rougher. He wants Viktor bruised and filled with his seed, to show everyone they can’t touch him.

When he comes inside Viktor, he gives Viktor gentle kisses, murmuring apologies and promises he’ll never do this again. They both know it will happen again.

“Yuuri,” Viktor calls softly, brushing his thumb across Yuuri’s bottom lip. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes.” Is Yuuri’s reply.

Viktor’s mouth is lazy but attentive and soon they're both hard again.

Throughout the night, in quiet breaths, Yuuri confesses all:

“I enjoyed it.”

 

**++**

 

Everyone feels the change in Yuuri. The anger, the coldness. Viktor tells him this, with small smiles that look so sad. “You’re broken,” he whispers, kissing Yuuri so fervently as if desperate to light him on fire.

Yuuri doesn’t deny this, but there is one thing on his mind, “will you still stay by my side?” His voice is quiet, emotionless, and terrifyingly placid.

Viktor doesn’t hesitate, caressing, touching, kissing, “yes.”

It sets Yuuri’s veins on fire.

 

**Part Two | End**

~~_Morality_~~

 

 

_.._

 

_Yuuri doesn't flinch. His body is sore the next day._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +If no one caught it, Sora is from "No Game, No Life." Decided to just put that in there to try and assert Mari's way of doing things. It was originally written prior to Mari coming and it was supposed to be Phichit and Yuuri. But WHATEV.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of Rule of Three. Please read notes before beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. It is finished. It took so long because of how long this chapter actually is. I was really tempted to break this into several parts, but I really wanted to stick with the three part chapter--hence the title. I also want to say that this chapter is faster paced, so it reads a little bit differently that the first two. Before we end this story, I would like to say thank you to everyone for the kudos. Thank for those who even just clicked because that tells me it sounded at least somewhat interesting. Thank you for those who subscribed and bookmarked, letting me know that it was enough to actually keep up with. I cannot express my thanks enough! I hope you enjoyed the ride because it's gonna get bumpy! I truly hope I was able to convey what I wanted to. Please make sure you read the end notes after you finish.
> 
> PS: I also edited through once. I realize the first chapter is such trash so I'll go back to that when I get time!
> 
> Again, thank you very much, and please enjoy.

The news comes quickly and Yuuri visits his dying father. It’s strange to see the old man in a hospital bed, but there it is. His wounds are dressed but he looks battered. There’s a scar on his face that make him look so weak.

“Father,” Yuuri greets and the old man grunts in reply. “How are you feeling?” 

He shifts his position, sitting up carefully and presses a hand to his side. “Your sister tried to kill me.” He says flatly. “She fled to Karatsu and took over the Katsuki Group there.” 

“I thought she would have done it sooner,” Yuuri replies. Mari had been struggling to take charge but failed to shake off their father’s influence. Even now, the Katsuki Group under Toshiya Katsuki is three thousand strong in the area alone. Inside, Yuuri wonders if his father regrets passing on the group to Mari. 

He gets his answer. 

“I did too.” His father says. “Your sister is a disappointment.” Yuuri feels the need to defend his sister, because if Mari is a disappointment, what is he?

 

**++**

 

Funerals are not so solemn things. There is drinking and eulogies that recount funny stories and inspirational stories. The list goes on and on, and Yuuri learns new things about his father. How he had said his happiest moment had been when his children were born. Or how he can play the piano and sing decently enough to woo Yuuri’s mother. Yuuri accepts all the condolences offered to him. By those who knew his life of crime and those who didn’t. There is something strange about how people could barely look him in the eyes. 

There are gossips too, ranging from Toshiya Katsuki’s criminal activities to how he died. Yuuri wants to tell them. “‘He was stabbed by my sister, Mari and she took off and betrayed her family.” 

_ Mari.  _

Of course Mari would not be here. Even if she did try to come, Yuuri wouldn’t let her. Nor would his father’s followers—his brothers, they can't forgive it. Mari would be shot before she could even step inside the gates. She knows this, of course, so perhaps she is passing on her condolences by not coming.

As people go home and the house empties, Yuuri’s mother pulls him aside. Pouring him a cup of sake. He drinks it immediately. 

“You’re not ready,” She pours him more sake. “But your father is dead, and Mari is—”

“Don’t—say her name.” Yuuri sounds calm, but he quickly downs his drink before slamming his fist on the table. He’s never been good with alcohol, but his sister’s betrayal cuts deep.

His mother shakes her head, unfazed but put-off by Yuuri’s outburst, “like I said, you’re not ready. But you don’t have a choice. It would look weak if someone else and not a Katsuki took over the group.” 

“I know,” Yuuri mutters, a headache forming just behind his right eye. 

“Don’t think I’m not on your side, Yuuri.” His mother smiles, putting a hand on his arm. “As much as I love your sister, you do what you must to restore order. Being separated like this makes us targets.”

Yuuri knows his mother has her own ways and plans she never shares with anyone. “What if Mari dies?” 

His mother shrugs, “so be it.”

“What if  _ I  _ die?” 

“So be it. Only one of you needs to survive.” 

 

**++**

 

Heat.

One thing comes to mind but Yuuri is held back from running into the fire.

All Yuuri does is sob, screaming his lover’s name. 

As daylight breaks, the bathhouse sits in ashes. 

 

**++**

 

Bad news sits on everyone's tongue. 

It’s Phichit who approaches Yuuri, marred with minor burns and a hardness on his soft face. 

“Where is he?” Yuuri whispers this, a tightness in his throat. 

Phichit knows better than to hesitate, so he spills the truth he knows. “Viktor betrayed us. He left with Mari and her people burned down the bathhouse.” He says this softly, gently—as if such words could be anything but broken glass. 

Yuuri thinks of his truths.

One: Viktor betrayed Yuuri. But Viktor must have his reasons. Yuuri demands this to be true. 

Two: Yuuri is a fool for believing  _ always _ . 

Three: Yuuri is so in love, so his heart shatters.

 

**++**

 

Yuuri Katsuki is paranoid and careful. Not much of a planner, but likes the feeling of knowing he has something to fall back on. The Ice Castle skating rink is one of these things. Yuuri had purchased it from Yuuko Nishigori a while ago but left it for her to run. Even Yuuri’s father didn’t know about Ice Castle. 

The remaining twenty nine or so left of Yuuri’s people work quickly. They learn names, record who fled, died, or betrayed them. Of Yuuri’s people,  Mari had taken Viktor, the Crispino Siblings, and Seung-Gil Lee. Phichit and JJ stayed while Guang Hong Ji fled with the help of the 14K Triad. Perhaps that relationship could still be saved. 

Phichit works hard because Yuuri will not. He tries to find out how much of the Katsuki Group defected to Mari and the news continues to be sour. With the death of Yuuri’s father, a wedge is driven between the Katsuki branches. Those loyal to his father came to him, while those who found Yuuri’s leadership to be too weak immediately joined Mari. JJ is put in charge of averting attacks from rival groups and it’s not easy. He manages to pull favors from the Tachibana Group. Yuuri still does nothing, his room is dark and Phichit worries, but he does not go in. 

 

**++**

 

Six months into this precarious gang war and Yuuri wakes up to the news that JJ is dead. 

Yuuri pinches the bridge of his nose, he feels a headache coming on. “How did it happen?” 

“He overdosed on heroin.” Phichit says numbly, he doesn’t believe it and Yuuri agrees. JJ was a model for healthy living. He didn’t smoke and whenever Phichit or anyone would light one up near him, he would leave the room. Nothing more than what is needed was put into his body. JJ would  _ never  _ do what he did, so Yuuri knew immediately.  

Then Phichit plants a seed of doubt in his head. “But who knows,” it’s underhanded, they both know it. “He might have picked up the habit because he’s been working too hard. What he was doing—it’s not easy, you know?”

Yuuri tries not argue, he knows he is at fault.

So, for the sake of JJ and everyone involved with him, Yuuri decides he’s done with this.

Yuri thinks of his truths.

One: Mari had gathered her own supporters and started a rival group in Karatsu. Yuuri didn’t really care if Mari went all the way to Tokyo and joined up with some stronger group. But she was the  _ oyabun’s  _ own flesh and blood. She was named heir. Yet, she wasn’t satisfied. It was a slap to the face and a humiliating betrayal.

Two: Victor loves Yuuri. Yuuri demands this to be true. And Mari took him away. 

Three: Yuuri will remind Mari of the  _ Testuyama _ . He will reclaim what his sister had taken from him and crush what she has build to the dust. Yuuri demands this to be true.

 

**++**

 

The Tachibana  _ oyabun _ is young and stands out. He doesn’t look like he has the aggressiveness to lead one of the biggest groups in the Yamaguchi Prefecture. But again, who is  _ Yuuri _ to say? 

“Sad to hear about JJ,” Tachibana says, no hint of true remorse in his voice. “Drug addiction isn’t a pretty thing. There’s money in it though.” 

Yuuri wants to tell him off, but he knows he has to keep his cool. “It was a surprise to hear.”

Tachibana shrugs, “of course it would be a surprise. You haven’t been hands on with your people in the last four—five months?” Yuuri feels his face burn. Angry and sad for himself and everyone else. “So, what does the Katsuki Group need from me?” 

It was impossible not to feel small. Yuuri set the meeting without anything to bargain and without leverage—a move he would have never made in the past. But Yuuri is desperate and he didn’t care that this desperation read in everything he did. “I’m here to beg you for your help.” Yuuri doesn’t look Tachibana in the eyes. “Just a small task.”

“Nothing is ‘just a small task’ when it involved Mari Katsuki.” Tachibana retorts, “but you did help us weaken our rivals. The Nagatomi’s have always been a thorn on our side.” 

Yuuri had talked to Phichit about his plans. Phichit warned Yuuri against it, however, he knows nothing can stop Yuuri when he gets like this, so Phichit goes for it. But—”I can’t keep blindly following you, Yuuri.” A gentle— _ always  _ gentle—warning. 

Tachibana raises an eyebrow at Yuuri’s silence, “so? What do you want?” 

Yuuri looks up, meeting Tachibana’s eyes.

_ Let him see the desperation on my face. _ He thinks.

_ Let him hear the desperation in my voice.  _ He thinks.   

Then he speaks, “I want you to get me a meeting with Yakov Feltsman.” 

 

**++**

 

After an exchange of information and a debt that goes beyond money, Tachibana agrees to assist Yuuri. It takes months to complete preparations and more to finally put it into play. The Pink Rose runs point and all Yuuri knows is he will be using his connections with the Petrov Family who works under Feltsman. Tachibana doesn’t let Yuuri privy to anything else—much like how Yuuri won’t let Tachibana privy to what he’ll be meeting Yakov Feltsman for. 

In all honesty, the plan is a crackshot. Yakov Feltsman is the  _ pakhan _ , you don’t get to a man like that without resistance. But what else is there for Yuuri to do? Phichit advises against the whole thing. Nothing good can come out with dealing with Feltsman—especially when Yuuri had done something personal to offend him. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Yuuri says, “it’s done.” 

Feltsman may have grievances against Yuuri, but Mari’s sudden and growing connection to the Bratva raises suspicion and Yuuri counts on this to be a bigger problem.

It takes another three months for Tachibana to finally give Yuuri the go ahead and Yuuri deposits two billion yen into the Tachibana account. It is a hefty sum, but Yuuri decides it is worth it.

“Let’s _not_ do this again,” Tachibana had said after the deal went through.

 

**++**

 

Russia is cold and empty. The snow is thick here and the cold bites differently. This is going to be risky. Feltsman is sure to have several guards with him while Phichit is the only one Yuuri allows with him, and even then, Yuuri makes the decision not to allow Phichit accompany him during the meeting. It would be better, Yuuri hopes, to show up alone. It may foster trust between himself and Feltsman and perhaps show Yuuri’s willingness to trust the  _ pakhan _ . Phichit, with his loyalty as strong as always, tries to argue. Yuuri doesn’t let him and leaves the hotel alone.

 

**++**

 

Yuuri is met by a thin, tall man. His face is serious and doesn’t offer Yuuri anything more than a yes or a no. A black car pulls up and the man, without warning, pats him down to check for weapons. Yuuri left his gun with Phichit and makes sure he has nothing on him at all. When the man is satisfied, he motions for Yuuri to get into the car. 

“How do I know I can trust you?” Yuuri says, before getting in. He’s starting to feel his nerves, and he tries to push it away. 

The man shoves Yuuri into the backseat, following behind him. “You don’t.” Before Yuuri could say anything else, the man forces a wad of cloth into his mouth and a sack is pulled over his head and drawn closed. The rope encircles his neck and the panic sets in. Yuuri thrashes about, reaching up to untie the rope but the man grabs his arms back. All Yuuri could do is try his best to keep his breathing even. Air doesn’t come quickly enough as the sack gets in the way of his breathing and he starts to feel faint. 

“Please,” Yuuri's moans are muffled, “I can’t breathe.” The man says nothing so Yuuri mumbles his pleas. He lets the feel of the car ride calm him, and soon, he starts breathing normally again, through his nose and out his mouth. 

 

**++**

 

_ “Yuri Plisetsky, Mari’s  _ Tgri _ , is from the Kuznetsov Family.” Tachibana reported. “And Mari and the  _ pakhan  _ are friendly enough to work together on several operations regarding both Bratva and Yakuza.”  _

_ Phichit crossed his arms, “she’s starting small then.” No, Yuuri thought, knowing his sister too well. There must be more to this. _

_ “Mari is too prideful to be satisfied with this, what aren’t you telling me,” Yuuri asked Tachibana and he smiled. _

_ “Oh good, I thought I was going to have fun keeping the right information to myself.” He opened the folder that was on the desk and spread the pictures apart.  “Her alliance with the Kuznetsov’s is a front.” _

_ “Yuuri,” Phichit gasped. “This changes everything.” Yuuri welcomes the sliver of hope.  _

_ “How do I know this is real?” Yuuri looked up at Tachibana who had a smug look on his face.  _

_ “You don’t,” He retorted. “But I pride myself in getting the right answer.”  _

_ It was enough for Yuuri. He stared at the pictures again. He had to admire his sister’s insistence in working with her allies directly, but it will be her downfall, Yuuri decided. It was definitely Mari’s picture, she looked a little bit different, but he was sure because Viktor was stood next to her—Yuuri ignored the pang in his stomach—with Plisetsky a few paces away. But the most important part of the picture was the Kuznetsov  _ pakhan  _ and Yakov Feltsman seated across from her.  _

_ “What if we’re wrong?” Phichit said, “there is too much at risk here, and what happens if they kill you?”  _

_ “Then that is that, isn’t it?” Yuuri replied flatly—he remembered what his mother said. He had no more moves to make and this was a last ditch effort to catch Mari off guard. It may be a slap on the wrist, but Yuuri knew it would be more than enough to make her scramble for resources in Russia. It would at least halt whatever operations she was running and give Yuuri time to plan something more devastating. But all of that meant nothing if the information they received from the Tachibana Group was wrong.  _

_ Phichit had showed his disdain for Yuuri’s trust in Tachibana, calling Yuuri naive. But they both knew this was more than naivety. Yuuri was at the end of his rope. He was scraping the bottom of the barrel and barely managing with the people who decided to stay with him. He apologized to them, releasing them of whatever contract or debt they owed because he knew he was doing this for selfish reasons—to fulfill his need for revenge and if anything, he wanted to look Viktor in the eyes and demand him for his reasons. _

_ “Then let me come with you,” Phichit said. Yuuri said yes, but pleaded that Phichit let him do what he needed to do.   _

 

**++**

 

When the car stops, Yuuri is jerked out of the car, sack still over his head. He’s lead up a flight of stairs and finally forced to sit down somewhere.

“Take it off,” a gruff voice demands, “he’s a guest, not a fucking prisoner.” Yuuri feels the rope around his neck unravel and when the sack is pulled off, Yuuri immediately rubs at his neck. He sniffs, snot dripping down his nose, as he wipes at his eyes. His vision is bleary, but it adjusts quickly.

It takes Yuuri some time to comprehend what’s going on and to recover from his lightheadedness. He's in an office, there are no windows so Yuuri isn’t even sure where he is. Feltsman turns towards the man who had gagged Yuuri, “What did you do to the boy?! Did I tell you to do all that?” The man only bows, and Feltsman waves a hand at him. “Get out of here. You’re making me angry.” The man bows a second time and leaves. Now, Yuuri and Feltsman are alone. Perhaps, this is going to go well, Yuuri thinks.

“That’s some guts to show up at my doorstep, after that stunt you pulled three years ago with Lilia.” Feltsman’s face is hard, taking a long drag from his cigar. “But she got it coming, you got her on your side pretty easily.” 

“Thanks to Viktor,” Yuuri groans, his throat dry. He wonders if that was the right thing to say. The sweet yet pungent smoke of the cigar starts to make Yuuri feel sick.

Feltsman stares for what seems like hours, then he puts out his cigar and leans forward. “That son of a bitch took of the moment he saw an opportunity. I taught him too well. I don’t get what he’s doing playing second in command to your sister.” He shifts in his chair, sitting up straight. “So, what do you want? I heard you had to go through hoops to even set this up. I’m flattered.”

Yuuri carefully thinks about what he wants to say. He knows he is being far too bold, but it is too late. “I know Mari has some connections with the Bratva.”

“Yes. She’s got that  _ Tgri  _ with her doesn’t she?” Feltsman grunts. “Those Kuznetsov fuckers. Some ambitious  _ boyevik  _ thought he could do better. They’re small in numbers, but aggressive with a clear record.” 

“Is it safe to say you don’t like them,” Yuuri asks, struggling to keep his tone even.

Feltsman shrugs, “They’re brats, but I have to admit their alliance with Mari is making them ambitious. If they get creative, it’s going to set something off.” Then he smiles, because they both know where this conversation is going. “Are you suggesting we work together?” 

“Temporarily,” Yuuri says, he keeps himself from licking his lips, feeling the excitement in his stomach. 

“Do you have anything to offer?” Feltsman lowers his voice. “You got Lilia killed, you approached Viktor and worked with him to try and take me down, you even gambled on Sochi. How do you convince  _ me _ to work with _ you _ ?” 

Yuuri has nothing to bargain, so he doesn’t lie. “I can’t. I can just ask for your favor and return it tenfold.”

“A debt,” Feltsman clarifies. 

“I’m good for it, the Tachibana Group can vouch for me.” Yuuri hates how desperate his voice sounds. 

Feltsman lets out a hearty laugh, “I don’t trust the Tachibana’s one bit. Their leader seems too clever.” 

“I don’t need your men, just...just your permission to operate in your territory—and I swear it, you’ll be clear of the Kuznetsov's.” Yuuri speaks quickly. Feltsman walks over to the bar, pouring himself a drink. Yuuri’s dry mouth aches for some sort of drink as well. Feltsman seems to notice and pours Yuuri some water. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispers, taking the glass from Feltsman and drinking the whole thing in one go. 

After resettling in his seat, Feltsman took a sip of his drink. “The Kuznetsov is like a cut on the knee. They may have backing from the  _ yakuza _ , but they’re nothing to work so hard for.” 

“But a cut can fester. You underestimate Mari, if she’s truly with the Kuznetsov’s you have more than a cut in your hands.” Yuuri knows the warning will fall on deaf ears. Feltsman cannot see Mari’s ferocity as she has hid it well—scheming and manipulating others to do her work, making the Katsuki completely invisible to the Japanese police. She is good at using others and Yuuri knows this too well. Yuuri wonders if Feltsman knows this meeting with Yuuri will lead to his death. Mari never lets her secrets show and when she finds out that Yuuri had managed to connect Feltsman to Mari, she won't let it go.

When Feltsman smiles and declines Yuuri’s offer, Yuuri mutters an apology. 

 

**++**

 

Yuuri  knows he will hear news of Yakov Feltsman’s death in the next few days. With that alliance cut, Mari will have less of a pull in Russia and the clean up will keep her busy. All he could do now is wait. 

Feltsman calls his bodyguard back into the room and the man pulls the sack over his head once more. Yuuri is thankful, however, that he doesn’t tighten the cord. He is walked back to the car and shoved inside. The ride is quiet and after a few turns, the sack is yanked off Yuuri’s head. He blinks a few times looking around. They were still driving—any break from pattern makes Yuuri feel sick. “What’s happening?” He demands in a quiet voice. The man next to him says nothing but points towards the passenger seat. When Yuuri looks, his stomach sinks.  _ Fuck _ . His nerves light on fire and he tries not to scream. 

Plisetsky turns around to look Yuuri in the eyes. “What’s that phrase about eggs in the basket?” 

“Don’t put all your eggs in one basket,” the man next to Yuuri replies. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Plisetsky says, shifting in his seat.

 

**++**

 

If Plisetsky is here, Mari is here. And if Mari is here, Viktor is here. Yuuri shudders, hoping fervently that Phichit is still alive. 

When they get to the door of his hotel room, he hears talking on the other side. His hands shake as he slides the keycard into the slot. It makes three beeps and the door unlocks. Plisetsky goes in first and Yuuri’s heart beats faster and faster. He looks at Phichit first. He’s okay, a few cuts and bruises on his face but okay. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit calls out and Viktor turns around. Yuuri meets his eyes and he uses all he has to keep himself from running towards him. 

“Ah, Yuuri,” Mari smiles, spreading her arms wide open. “I’ve missed you, brother.” She hugs Yuuri and he feels a chill run down his spine. 

“Mari, please.” Yuuri pleads, for what, he’s not sure. 

“You’re very clever when you’re desperate.” She says. “But you never think of the next two or three steps. Just the one.” Yuuri says nothing, so Mari continues. “Yakov is dead—we all know that, or he will be in a few hours. Without his authority and strength everyone under him disperses. That was good. The Kuznetsov’s are nothing and my operations are going to cease—temporarily of course. I’m working on that right now. But now what Yuuri? Did you plan on this?” 

“No,” Yuuri lies. He knew Mari would hunt him down, what he didn’t expect was for Mari to get to him so quickly. He shivers to think of all the other times she’s been right at his heels without him knowing. 

“Of course you didn’t.” Mari crosses her arms.  _ How many more minutes _ , Yuuri thinks, peering at the wall clock just behind Mari’s shoulder. She notices and as she turns around, right on cue, her phone goes off. She quickly checks the number and picks it up. After a few words in Russian, she turns to Plisetsky, “watch them,” and leave the room. 

_ Finally _ , Yuuri relaxes. He has what he wants. “Viktor, let's talk.” 

 

**++**

 

Yuuri needed Viktor to reveal what he knows about Mari—what her plans are and how she’s to execute it, more importantly, if he’d be Yuuri’s spy from the inside. Despite everything, Yuuri demands that Viktor has to prove that he  _ hasn’t  _ betrayed Yuuri at all. But when the stoniness on Viktor’s face immediately crumbles, Yuuri crumbles as well. Viktor approaches him with quick steps—hand reaching out, but—

“Viktor,” Plisetsky barks and Viktor hisses inwardly, leaving his hand hovering just mere inches from Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri almost cries, unsure what to feel. Then he breaks, not able to stop. “You said you’d stay by me.” 

“Yes.” Viktor ghosts a finger on Yuuri’s skin.

“You betrayed me,” Yuuri voice quavers, he hates it so much. 

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

Viktor’s eyes searches for something in Yuuri’s face, then he turns to Plisetsky, commanding him in Russian. 

They argue, then Plisetsky speaks in English, “I’m going for a smoke.” He shoves Phichit off his seat. “Get up, I know you smoke a good brand.” Phichit obliges after Yuuri gives him a reassuring look—or at least, the best he could muster. They walk towards the sliding doors that lead to balcony and as soon as Plisetsky closes it behind them, Viktor grabs Yuuri in his arms. He buries his face in Yuuri’s neck and kisses his face. 

“I’m sorry,” He mutters over and over, kissing Yuuri’s lips. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Yuuri, with tears in his eyes, clings to Viktor, relishing in his embrace. Viktor continues his litany of apologies and murmurs of  _ I love you _ ’s. 

Then, because Yuuri’s heart is still heavy, he asks again. “Why? Why then?” 

VIktor doesn’t let go Yuuri go as he explains himself. “Mari hangs your death over my head.” 

“She’ll never,” Yuuri says. Mari could never—she doesn’t want Yuuri dead, she wants him broken. “That’s not a good enough reason.”

“It is to me.” He’s not lying.

“Then let’s run away.” It’s a demand.

“Yuuri, it’s not that simple.”

“It was.”

“But not now.”

“Viktor—!”

“Yuuri, please, listen.” Viktor caresses Yuuri’s face, letting his fingers linger. “In a few days, someone will find Yakov’s body. Your prints will be all over it and there will be a man hunt—and not from the police. Do you understand?”

“It’s not true—,” Yuuri starts, but he is interrupted. 

“It won’t happen if I stay with her.” Viktor breathes, he glances towards the balcony. 

It is the worst thing. Yuuri doesn’t think he would hurt more than this. “No, don’t.” 

“Yuuri, listen to me.” 

“No.”

“Please, Yuuri,  _ please _ .” Viktor fishes a note from him pocket and folds it in Yuuri’s hand. He grips hard, Yuuri thinks his nails dig into his skin. “Make contact with Chris. He’ll set you up in hideout in Sweden and I’ll follow behind. She has no reach there. You have to Yuuri.” 

Yuuri pushes away the thought that this is a part of Mari’s ploy. He will believe Viktor, because it is what he has. “I—How long?” 

“I don’t know.” Viktor runs his hands over Yuuri’s arms. “But I promise I’ll come to you.” 

“Don’t betray me again.” This is conditional, he makes sure Viktor understands this. “I won’t survive it.” 

There is hurt on Viktor’s face, “don’t say that. I won’t. I promise. I won’t. Just...do as I say.” 

When Viktor pulls away and resets the distance between them, Yuuri glances over at Plisetsky and learns he doesn’t even smoke. 

 

**++**

 

Mari comes back, a hardness on her face Yuuri knows too well. She grabs his face and squeezes hard. 

"You're so  _very_ clever aren't you, Yuuri." The look of absolute disdain makes Yuuri think she has turned into a demon. Mari must have heard, then, that the Petrov Family has made their move. Only time will tell if they will succeed in taking over Feltsman's empire, and when they do, they'll have the Tachibana Group to thank—it's the last of Yuuri's debt.

“So, good news, Yuuri,” Mari says tersely. “Your plan just caused doubt among the Russians. I’ll have to fix my relationship with them. So, this is your win.” 

She waves over Plisetsky and Viktor, and they head out of the hotel room. Yuuri feels relief wash over him, the feel of the paper with Chris’s number makes him hopeful. Phichit stands behind him, tense. Then Mari stops just in front of the door and sighs heavily. 

Mari takes the gun from Viktor’s waist and points it towards Yuuri. “I thought I could let it pass, but, it’s fucking annoying.” 

The sound of the shot is undeniable. Viktor screams and he’s dragged away by Plisetsky. When the door shuts behind them, Yuuri sinks to his knees, a hand to his neck. She grazed him, but Mari missed. 

_She won’t kill me._ _She could never._

“Yuuri,” Phichit grabs at Yuuri’s arm. When he turns to look, Phichit clutches at his face and blood pools beneath him.

 

**++**

 

_ Yuuri was only twelve when it first happened. Mari had come back from school and she looked so tired. She had been this way for a few weeks now but she told Yuuri not to worry. Unable to accept this, Yuuri invited Mari to play with him. A simple video game—because he knew she didn’t like them much, but she enjoyed the ones where all she needs to do is press one button. It took some time trying to convince her, but Yuuri prevails.  _

_ “I can’t say no to your cute face.” She grinned, putting aside what she was reading and following Yuuri into his room. It didn’t take long for Mari’s face to brighten, getting comfortable enough to laugh along with Yuuri and even try different games with him.  _

_ “I think you shouldn’t work too hard.” Yuuri said later, not knowing it would make her cry. He apologized and hugged her. _

_ But Mari just smiled, “you’re right. I think I’m working too hard.”  _

_ They continued their game in peaceful silence, but then the doors to Yuuri’s room slammed open.  _

_ Their father stood at the doorway, imposing with a tightness around his mouth.  _

_ “What are you doing?” He demanded. Yuuri tried to answer, thinking he was being asked the question, but Mari replied.  _

_ “I was just taking a break,” she had said it so quickly, putting down the controller. She stood and Yuuri thought she looked ashamed. _

_ “You don’t have time for this nonsense.” Their father’s voice is gruff, angry. “You have a lot to do, let’s go.” He said and left.  _

_ Yuuri clutched Mari’s hand, “are you okay?”  _

_ Mari shook him off, “I have a lot to do.”  _

_ From then on, their relationship strained. Mari became busy with school and work. She had duties in the family as well, and as she continued to get praise from their father, Mari treated Yuuri even colder. More and more, Yuuri found Mari to be unapproachable until it got to the point where they barely spoke at all.  _

_ When Yuuri turned eighteen, he told Mari of his plans to study abroad. He thought Mari would be the most supportive, but instead, she ran to their father. Their father is strict, and Yuuri knew he was going to be reprimanded. But when Yuuri explained himself, their father didn’t hesitate and even wished Yuuri good luck.  _

_ Mari was livid. “You’re going to leave us?!” Yuuri had never seen her so angry. “Do you know how much we need you here? You need to start learning about the family business—you can’t just leave!”  _

_ But Yuuri did leave, enjoying his freedom for once. He knew, however, that he had been spoiled, and he wondered, if Mari gets been spoiled too. _

 

**++**

 

Phichit lays in the bed, recovering, he sleeps more peacefully now that the bone fragments from his eye were taken out. It had been a close call, Phichit was able to react enough that the bullet hit the outer part of his eye, but shattered bone caused irreparable damage to his left eye. When Yuuri was able to visit Phichit, he cried. Close calls shouldn’t happen, and if Phichit had died, Yuuri wasn’t sure what it would have brought out in him. 

“Are you ready,” Chris asks. As promised, Yuuri had called Chris the night before. Their bags were quickly packed and their escape had already been set up.

“This safehouse, are you sure Mari won’t find it?” Yuuri keeps his grasp on Phichit’s hand. 

“She can try, but she’ll never find it.” Chris says.

Yuuri looks him in the eyes, “swear it.” 

“I promise.” Yuuri can’t read him.

“When you get there, make sure you redress the bandage and watch for infection.” Yuuri lets go of Phichit’s hand and picks up his bag. 

Chris grabs his arm, “wait, where are you going? I told Viktor—!”

“Make sure you take care of Phichit,” Yuuri feels calmer than ever. “If anything happens to him, I swear I’ll show you how similar I am to my sister.” 

Chris lets go, exasperation in his sigh. “What about you?” 

Yuuri thinks of everyone else who is still under his authority. If Mari can’t get to him, the rest will take on the punishment. He thinks of Yuuko and her husband. They have three children—what would Mari do to them? Or how about the others under him? Would Mari go after them? Yuuri couldn’t be sure, so he won’t give Mari a reason. 

“I have something I need to do.” Yuuri simply says and he departs for Karatsu.

 

**++**

 

It is inevitable that Yuuri is stopped before he can step into Mari’s property. He’s just thankful it is Plisetsky who does so. Plisetsky grabs him by his collar, a snarl on his face.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He demands, Yuuri doesn’t care to answer. “After the risk Viktor took, you throw it all away by coming here.” He shoves Yuuri back. 

" _You_  risked a lot too,” Yuuri says, giving a small shrug. “You let me talk to Viktor.” 

Plisetsky frowns, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Okay.” Yuuri says, “but thank you, and I’m sorry. I need to see Mari.” 

“Just tell me why,” Plisetsky has grown over the years, Yuuri notes. He smiles at the fact that the Plisetsky is now looking down on him. 

“Because what is there to live for when I’ll be constantly looking over my shoulder. If I left, who is to say we won’t meet in the future where you’ll kill me, or I kill you?” Yuuri says this plainly—but it feels like saying a secret out loud. “You know Mari enough, she won’t stop.” 

Plisetsky thinks for a moment, “she won’t.” He says and lets Yuuri through.  

 

**++**

 

The house is similar to the one in Hasetsu. But the banquet hall is just as big—if not bigger. Everyone is eating and doesn’t notice Yuuri when he walks in. He sees some familiar faces, some new faces, and a few foreigners. Rich of Mari to criticize his use of foreigners when she had been doing the same. 

The first thing Yuuri notices is the  _ Tetsuyama  _ hung behind Mari who sits at the front, next to her is Viktor. It seems Mari is the one who keeps the conversation, Viktor only nods once or twice, focusing on his food. Then one of Mari’s people yells, Viktor stands quickly, his tray and dishes crash to the floor. Yuuri recognizes the look of fear and anger in Viktor’s face and gives him a smile. Viktor glances between Mari and Yuuri. Her people finally move, approaching Yuuri to take him down, but Mari stops them with a raised hand. 

“Yuuri—!” Viktor calls out, but Mari reprimands him. 

“Hello Yuuri,” Mari greets. “Did killing your Thai boy do it?” Yuuri takes small pleasure in knowing she doesn’t know about Phichit. 

Yuuri says nothing as he walks past everyone. Then, he gets down on his knees.

The weight on his knees is unbearable. “Mari,” Yuuri brings his head down, until his forehead touches the floor. “Disown me and let me work for you. I  _ beg  _ you.”

It’s quiet, so Yuuri sits up. Mari neatly wipes the corners of her mouth and calls Viktor with a finger. Viktor bends and Mari whispers something in his ear. Yuuri keeps his eyes on Viktor, watching the hesitation on his face. When their eyes meet, Yuuri tries his best to give Viktor assurance that it’s alright. 

But then, Viktor reaches for the  _ Testsuyama  _ behind Mari and walks it to Yuuri. 

“Have you seen  _ yubitsume  _ before,” Mari asks. It’s a small punishment considering what Mari is known for, but Yuuri knows it will serve as a reminder for his embarrassment and failure. It would mock him for the rest of his life. A reminder that he has unconditionally lost.

Viktor kneels in front of Yuuri and he searches Viktor’s blue eyes. There is plea for forgiveness. Yuuri thinks hard but finds there is truly nothing to forgive. Instead, Yuuri wishes he could kiss him. So he does. The katana clatters to the floor as he pulls Viktor towards him. The kiss is soft, a desperate attempt to convey his feelings. It’s never going to change. 

 

**++**

 

Yuuri moves quickly, the  _ Tetsuyama  _ is heavy in his left hand. On his right hand, he folds his fingers in, leaving his little finger sticking out. This time, he meets Mari’s eyes. If Mari feels the need to win so badly, Yuuri will give it to her. There is a tiredness in her face and he genuinely feels sorry for her. Because despite everything, Mari works hard and she is good at it. In a few short years, she managed to control the prefecture. Her name carries weight and no one will try to oppose her. Mari is his sister, his beloved older sister who shouldered the burden of the Katsuki Family while Yuuri shirked his responsibilities. He gave her this burden, it is only fitting he relieves her of it.

Yuuri doesn’t smile, he doesn’t cry. But he screams as he brings the blade down on his little finger. Everything numbs at first, then, the pain comes. Yuuri watches as his sister’s face contort into an expression of absolute bliss.

 

**++**

 

A year goes by quickly, and Yuuri smokes now, hiding the bitterness in his throat and the shakiness of his hands. He’s doing well—he likes to think. His talents are put to use and the Katsuki Group grows powerful. Yuuri is content with that. Mari leaves he and Viktor alone, and for that, he thanks her. 

As he finishes his cigarette, Plisetsky calls for him. “You’re needed.”

Yuuri nods and flic ks his cigarette away. “Who is it?”

“One of the Crispino Siblings—the brother.” Plisetsky says, holding a hand out for a smoke.

“Ah,” Yuuri smirks, shaking his head at Plisetsky’s request—the brand is expensive, and he isn’t going to be the one to feed a bad habit.  “Did the Moretti finally catch up to them?” 

Plisetsky shrugs, “either way, it’s good news for us. We lost the Moretti’s trust when the siblings ran away two years ago.” 

Yuuri rolls his shoulders and stretches out his arms. “So…” he starts. “Does the Moretti need him alive?” 

“No,” Plisetsky says.

Yuuri’s heart races. “Perfect.” Is all he says.

Mari has taken three things from him. And he is broken.

 

**_Part Three_ ** **|** _ End _

~~_ Will _ ~~

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Coming Soon ||** _Part Four_

_ Breaking Pattern _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I feel like everyone should listen to Because by Yoko Kanno and Aoi Teshima (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV0D38nFUhU) after reading. 
> 
> Somethings that I wanted to write but didn't include:  
> \+ Bottom!Yuuri and Top!Viktor flashback. I opted to keep Mari's flashback instead.  
> \+ Phichit actually dying. I couldn't do it. I won't do it. I refuse.  
> \+ I was going to drag Seung-Gil and Mari actually kills him before shooting Phichit, but it kind of didn't make sense.   
> \+ Nishigori as Yuuri's bodyguard.  
> \+ Something with Yuuri's mom.  
> \+ being more explicit that the tall thin man who shoves Yuuri into the car is Georgi.
> 
> But yes! There will an extra chapter, it won't be long. It is called Rule of Three: Breaking Pattern. I don't want to say too much of what it's about, but please stay tuned! I'll be putting it up as a 4th chapter--but it's really an extra. I also wouldn't call it an epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you again, and hope you enjoyed yourselves. I would love to know what you thought!


End file.
